


it's always going to be about love

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Fate, Gen, HwangWink as bros, M/M, Swearing, chaebol!jihoon, winkhwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: a compilation of the drabbles i've written so far





	1. i'm a fool who only looks at you

**Author's Note:**

> work title is taken from @atticuspoetry on Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 2park - drunk and heartbroken jihoon and coward woojin

"Damn it, Jihoon. Why'd you drink so much?" Woojin finds his best friend slumped on the table with a shot glass still on his hand.

 

"Woojinie~ you came." Jihoon can barely lift his head up, but he brings the alcohol closer to his lips. Woojin grabs it and chugs it down in one go.

 

"Oooh~ Woojinie wants to drink toooo? Bar~tender!!" Jihoon slurs his words, his eyes fighting to stay open, his consciousness slipping away.

 

"That's enough. We're going home." Woojin was about to lift Jihoon from the high stool chair, but Jihoon protested.

 

"Woojinie~ my fucking best friend. Tell me honestly. Is there something wrong with me? Am I not good enough? Why does it hurt so fucking much? We weren't even together. Would it make a difference if I confessed to him?" Woojin just stares at him.

 

"I asked you questions, Woojinie. Why won't you answer me? You always have a say in everything. Where is that bartender? Yoohooo!"

 

Woojin knows that Jihoon won't remember any of this in the morning. He'll remember getting his heart broken, drinking to wallow in his sadness, and calling him up to fetch him but  _not_  this.

 

He pours himself of what little remains of the whiskey bottle right next to him, and feels the burn of alcohol at the back of his throat, the warmth spreading through his chest. When the liquid courage starts to take effect, he faces Jihoon again only to find him peacefully sleeping with his one arm used as a pillow. Even in his wasted state, Jihoon still looked beautiful.

 

Woojin brushes the stray hair away from his face, admiring his best friend's beauty. And whispers the words he held back for so long.

 

"I love you, Park Jihoon."

 

He'll keep those words locked inside him and make sure to throw away the key. Because he is a coward. And Park Jihoon deserves more. So much more.

 

 


	2. nothing good happens at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * HwangWink as bros but not blood-related
> 
> also, jihoon is a baby here so you won't get much hwangwink interaction from them

Darkness takes over the sky as the sun sets into the horizon, and the moon takes its place. People scurry to get to their homes as fast as their feet could take them while there is still a shred of light out.

 

 

_For nothing good ever happens at night. Not in this town._

 

 

The sound of the church bells fills the quiet town of Eria. It seems louder now that the streets are void of the sound of peddlers selling their wares, the drunkards getting at each other's throats as early as noon, and the music emanating from traditional instruments played by performers on the streets. Everything comes to an eerie silence at night.

 

 

 _Ding dong. Ding dong._  
There goes the church bells again.

 

 

"Father, do you hear that?" Minhyun walks over to the table where his father is working.

 

 

"Hear what, my son?" Father takes his eyes off from the papers he's reading.

 

 

"The bells are ringing."

 

 

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

 

 

"Hmmm… I'm sure it is nothing." Father smiles at Minhyun yet he knows there must be something wrong. The bells are only rang during the day.

 

 

 _Wailing_. There's the sound of wailing from a child outside their house.

 

 

"Minhyun, stay here." Father stands up and gets his axe hanging from the wall. He holds the handle of the door. The wailing does not stop and is followed by the sound of thunder. It is going to rain soon.

 

 

Father opens the door and there's nothing but a basket. He gets ready to swing his axe…

 

 

"Father! Stop!"

 

 

"Minhyun! Didn't I tell you to stay inside?"

 

 

"Father… its name is Jihoon."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

Minhyun holds up the piece of paper to his father.

 

 

"Jihoon. Such a beautiful name." The baby stops crying at Minhyun's calming voice.

 

 

"Oh dear. Where did this baby come from?"

 

 

It starts to rain.

 

 

"Hurry, Minhyun! Take the baby inside! We'll find its parents tomorrow."

 

 

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

 

 

Nothing good ever happens at night in the town of Eria. A baby with only a name to hold its identity. A loving father with a heart of gold. And a son who sees nothing but good.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've posted this one before on my twitter and i decided to publish it here too. tbh the whole storyline of this one was jihoon was not entirely human. and to save him from being killed, his parents had to give him up to human parents.


	3. our last goodbye was never said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 2park - Woojin got into a car accident on their 7th year anniversary.

Woojin cautiously stood afar, observing the person he loved with his entirety.

 

  
_Oh, such cruel Fate was. She excused no one._

 

  
She decided to meddle into their lives and Woojin got into a car accident on the night of their 7th year anniversary. Some asshole thought it was cool to drive in the opposite direction of the road.

 

  
_Oh, such cruel Fate was. She already decided for you._

 

  
The culprit was intoxicated by alcohol. He survived despite the broken bones and a head concussion. Woojin didn't. He suffered the same injuries with the man that caused his untimely death, but his was worse. Everything was a blur. He remembered someone calling out his name over and over again. It was Jihoon.

 

  
_Oh, such cruel Fate was. She can't undo what has been done._

 

  
"God damn it, Woojin! Wake up! Don't….. don't leave me. I can't..... I can't do this on my own. I can't.… do this without you. Please… just please wake up. I… I love you."

 

\------------------------

  
"What's…. going on? Why am I here? I'm supposed to be at Jihoon's --- Oh, am I… dead?"

 

  
"Yes." There was only a voice that answered him.

 

  
"You are granted one more chance to see the person you wish for."

 

  
"Jihoon. I-I want to see Jihoon, please."

 

  
"Very well."

 

  
Jihoon sat on the bench at the park, the same bench he and Woojin used to sit on. The exact location Jihoon texted Woojin to meet him.

 

  
One look at Jihoon's face and Woojin knew he has been crying. There were no visible tears but his eyes were red and swollen. Jihoon couldn't see him, but Woojin could. He sat down beside his lover and tried to hold his hand. Nothing. He couldn't feel the warmth seeping from Jihoon's hand.

 

  
"Woojin" Jihoon whispered.

 

  
For a moment Woojin thought Jihoon could see him. But Jihoon was not facing his direction, sitting straight.

 

  
But he answered… "Yes? I'm listening."

 

  
"I miss you." Jihoon held back the tears threatening to fall from his face. "There's not a day that goes by without me thinking of you… of us."

 

  
It broke Woojin's heart to see Jihoon like this. All he could do was listen. He wanted to hold him till all the pain in his heart disappeared.

 

  
"Would you… still be alive if I hadn't told you to meet me here? I blame myself, Woojin… I shouldn't have told you to leave…. I should have waited till you came home instead."

 

  
"No. No, please don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault. Baby, please dont think this is your fault. I wanted to see you too. I had a bouquet of roses and cake by my side, remember? I wanted to surprise you too. I love you and I will always will."

 

  
_Oh, how cruel Fate was. Cruel in dealing with the lives of Park Jihoon and Park Woojin._

 

 


	4. hold me tight and never let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * WinkHwi's first date
> 
> Triggered by Mel's prompt (but I did not make it angst, okay?) and Jihoon and Daehwi's teasers for their units haha! Chaebol Jihoon lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Melona, a WinkHwi supremacist haha [daehwisvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehwisvoice/pseuds/daehwisvoice)  
> 

 

 

Lying down on his stomach on his perfectly made bed while using his otter plushie to cushion his chin, Daehwi unlocks the screen on his phone for the fifth time now. Not minding if the pristine white polo shirt he has on will get crumpled if he stays in this position for long. 20… The exact number of minutes his date is late. And counting. Daehwi lets out a long sigh.

  
_He's going to pay for making me wait this long._

  
His phone rings and lightens up his dimly lit bedroom. Intentionally missing the first call, he sings along to the song he set as his ringtone. A few seconds after the first call ends, his phone lights up again. He lets his fingers hover a few lines more before finally answering it.

  
"What?" He answers almost in monotone.

  
"Babe, I'm here. Come down."

  
But replies "Okay" with the corners of his mouth tugging upwards in a smile.

  
His date's voice, even from over the phone, is enough to melt away the annoyance from earlier.

  
_Aish! I'm supposed to be mad at you._

  
He checks his appearance on the mirror one last time before making his way down the stairs of his apartment.

  
When he opens the gate, Jihoon is leaning over his red sports car with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the other in his pocket. He takes quick notice of how his hair is styled to reveal his forehead - just the way he likes it. The first two buttons of his silk shirt undone and a coat loosely slung over his broad shoulders. Daehwi walks up to him till he's standing right in front of him.

  
"For you." Jihoon hands him the bouquet of red carnations.

  
"You're late." There's a cute pout on Daehwi's lips.

  
Jihoon gently pulls him closer by the hips, brushing his lips over his in a sweet kiss.

  
"I'm sorry, babe."

  
Daehwi's pout is replaced with a genuine smile and he steals a peck on Jihoon's lips.

  
"Did you shave? There's a little shaving cream here." Daehwi thumbs the cream off, tracing Jihoon's jawline with his lithe fingers. Jihoon grabs Daehwi's hand and kisses the inside of his wrist.

  
"I want to look nice for you. For our first date."

  
Daehwi scrunches his nose in fake disgust. "You have a way with words, Park Jihoon."

  
"Only for you, Daehwi." He kisses Daehwi's cute nose.

  
_Park Jihoon, what kind of hold do you have on me? Whatever it is, don't let go._

 

 

 

 


	5. retrace the steps we took on that lost summer night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *2park - canon, post-disbandment au but NO to angst haha! I've had too much of it already @.@

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Bella, [uwuyjisung](https://mobile.twitter.com/uwuyjisung)  
> Don't worry, be happy. ^^  
> P.S. Stahp the angst!!! :)))

 

 

Can I turn back the hands of time?

 

 

_Back to the day when I first laid my eyes on you._

 

 

You rapped and danced to a song you personally choreographed. And I was in awe. How could someone be this talented? Just like what our mentors said, "This feels like watching a group who already debuted."

 

  
_Back to the day when we became friends._

 

 

"I'm Jihoon." I offered my hand to you.

 

 

"I- I'm Woojin." You shyly took my hand and shook it.

 

 

"Let's be friends! We're both 99 liners, you know?"

 

 

You looked at me as if it was weird of me to want to be friends with you.

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

Our awkward first introductions transformed into endless nights of just talking till the sun came up. Maybe I regret approaching you first because you won't shut up not even when I pretended to be mad.

 

 

But the truth is… I'm glad I came up to you.

 

 

  
_Back to the day when we both made it_

 

  
"Maroo Entertainment's Park Jihoon!" BoA sunbaenim announced my name.

 

 

I climbed the stairs and was congratulated by our other members. Then I embraced you and how I wished time stood still in those fleeting seconds.

 

 

I'm happy to debut with you, my one and only friend.

 

 

_Back to the day when I realized you're dangerous_

 

  
Dangerous on stage and also off stage. Dangerous enough for my heart to beat a hundred miles an hour and my breath to hitch when you're nearby. It's out of control. My heart beats for you and there's nothing I can do about it. No way out. No escape.

 

  
_Back to the day you I thought was impossible to happen_

 

  
"Jihoon, why are you avoiding me?"

 

 

"I'm not avoiding you."

 

 

"Then can you please stop running away and talk to me?"

 

 

"Later. I have to go to the restroom."

 

 

"You just came back from the restroom."

 

 

"You have no business prying into my activities in the restroom."

 

 

I locked myself up in the toilet for 15 minutes. Just when I thought the coast was clear, you grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall, cornering me with your hands between my face.

 

 

"What's wrong with you?" I looked at everywhere except your intense stare.

 

 

"I think the question is… What's wrong with _you_? It doesn't take a genius to notice that you've been avoiding me like the plague."

 

 

"So tell me, did I do something wrong? What did I do to get this kind of treatment from you? I'm sorry, Jihoon. I don't know what it is that I've done but I'm really sorry, Jihoon. Tell me what I did wrong so I can make it right. Please, Jihoon ah. I just want to go back to the way we were."

 

 

Your voice cracked. There are only 2 reasons why that happens: (1) when the song you're singing has notes far from your range and (2) when you are about to cry.

 

  
"Woojin. I like you."

 

  
"What?" Here you go again, looking at me like I said something unlikely to happen.

 

  
"I said I like you. And things can't go back to the way they were because I can't be just friends with you. I know you don't feel the same way---"

 

  
"You have no business dictating what I feel about you."

 

  
"What?" Now it was my turn to look at you weirdly.

 

  
"I like you, too?"

 

  
"What's with the question mark at the end? Don't play with my feelings, you brat!" I slapped your arm with the remaining strength I had left from being this close to you.

 

  
"Park Jihoon," you said in a tone commanding me to look at you, "I like you. I'm sure of it, 99.9% sure."

 

 

"What does the remaining 0.1% mean?"

 

  
"That's irrelevant."

 

  
"Convinced enough?"

 

  
"Yes."

 

  
"I don't think so." You leaned in closer, merely inches from my face, breath ghosting over my lips. I could hear alarm bells go off inside my head. The sound was drowned out when I felt your lips moving against mine. I closed my eyes and focused solely on the tingling sensation. Till the door flew open.

 

  
"Oh for heaven's sake! Do that in your room! I think my pee went back up."

 

  
"Sorry, Daehwi!" We broke out into giggles.

 

  
We continued where we left off as soon as I closed the door behind us, this time without second guessing.

 

  
_Back to the day when we conqured our fears_

 

  
"It's too high! It's too high! It's too high up here!!!" You yelled on top of your lungs.

 

  
"You can do it." I encouraged you.

 

  
We flew into the sky. And your screams got impossibly louder. But you got braver when you got used to it. You even let go of one hand. The view was beautiful but you were even more breathtaking --- like a sparrow soaring into the sky.

 

  
_Back to the all the days before this day_

 

  
We gave our final bow as a group, as the nation's boy group, as Wanna One.

 

 

I don't want this to end just yet. I want to stay like this forever with you, but we can't.

 

 

What if we grow apart?

 

  
As if you could hear the thoughts running inside my head, you pulled me inside the empty dressing room and kissed me. You poured out all the emotions you felt for me through that kiss, slow and sensual --- as if we had all the time in the world.

 

 

"I love you. And nothing is going to change that. Not this disbandment. Not even the end of the world." You breathe out. "I swear on Sungwoon hyung's skincare routine and Minhyun hyung's obsession on cleaning."

 

 

I believed you, 99.9%

 

 

0.1% was doubt. But like what you said… it's irrelevant.

 

 

\------------------------------

From: nae sarang chamsae

Where are you? I'm at your dressing room chatting up with your stylist noona.

 

 

From: nae sarang hoonie

Why did they let you in? smh  
I just went to the restroom.

 

 

From: nae sarang chamsae

Want me to come with you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

  
From: nae sarang hoonie

No. Aren't you supposed to be on standby right now? Daehwi will throw a fit if he finds out you're there chilling in my dressing room.

 

  
From: nae sarang chamsae

Fuck! You're right!  
See you later for dinner?

 

 

From: nae sarang hoonie

See you later <3  
Say hi to Youngmin and Donghyun hyung for me.

 

  
From: nae sarang chamsae

I love you. You'll do great with your debut! <3

 

 

From: nae sarang hoonie

I love you more, more than you'll ever know. <3

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any typos or grammar errors. I rushed this. Hahaha! @.@ 
> 
> > Title is from Anberlin's song "Retrace"
> 
> > why 99.9%? i dunno. I just thought of rubbing alcohol. You can't kill all bacteria. I think there's always a 0.1% doubt in every time you say you are sure of something. But that's irrelevant hahaha ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> 


End file.
